


[Podfic] There's Beauty In Your Venom

by Jinxy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Masochism, Mind Games, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sadism, Self-Harm, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I ought to be here,” says Will, “I just don’t think ‘ought’ has very much to do with it.”</p>
<p>Another quiet, still, changing-everything moment, and Hannibal leans back in his chair, the long, lithe lines of his body betraying nothing but exactly what he wishes them to betray, and then--</p>
<p>--and then Hannibal Lecter smiles.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There's Beauty In Your Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's beauty in your venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725049) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



> **Due to a few anon messages I have received on my tumblr, I feel the need to tell the new listeners that have stopped by:  
> 1) This fic was written before the NBC show Hannibal premiered.  
> 2) This podfic was recorded before the NBC show Hannibal premiered.  
> The characterizations and voices were the author and my interpretation of the characters and are not meant to be a direct reflection of the shows characters.  
> Thanks:) And I hope you enjoy this podfic.

 

Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0n52fxd58d26g27/%5BHannibal%5D_There%27s_Beauty_In_Your_Venom.mp3)**  [29MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rxo1o9cuj59ywfu/01_%5BHannibal%5D_There's_Beauty_In_Your_Venom.m4b) [15.5MB] **  
**

Length: 31:38 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Postcard for giving me permission to record! Visit her blog [here](http://soyonscruels.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
